


Charmed, I'm Sure

by foxtales



Series: Permanently Unfinished [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clueless Writing of Potterverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Started in 2007 after a discussion with pippinmctaggart of which subjects Billy and Dom would teach at Hogwarts and whether they would be able to break behind Snape's formidable walls.Beta by dicorvo
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Severus Snape (eventually)
Series: Permanently Unfinished [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started in 2007 after a discussion with pippinmctaggart of which subjects Billy and Dom would teach at Hogwarts and whether they would be able to break behind Snape's formidable walls.
> 
> Beta by dicorvo

Severus Snape’s brows drew together in a fierce scowl as he turned from the inventory he’d been taking of his potions closet and stepped into the hallway. He’d heard a high pitched shriek echoing through the dungeon a moment ago but students weren’t due to return to Hogwarts for another two weeks.

“Leave _off_ , Monaghan,” an exasperated voice said from somewhere close by.

“You need to get over your fears, Boyd. I’m just trying to help you out is all,” came the amused reply.

“You’re just trying to be a complete git is what, and you’re succeeding admirably.”

Snape heard Monaghan’s amused snort and then the two men came around the corner, stopping short as they realized they weren’t alone in the corridor. Snape stared down his nose at them.

“Er…hullo. Severus Snape, yeah?” said the slightly taller of the two men. Snape could tell it was Monaghan by the English accent; Boyd’s voice had held a distinctly Scottish lilt.

“You were, perhaps, expecting someone else in the Slytherin dungeons two weeks before school was in session?” Snape said disdainfully, his eyebrow arching.

“Mate, one never knows what the dungeons of Slytherin hold,” Monaghan smirked.

“I’m not your ‘mate,’” Snape sneered, over-enunciating the ‘t.’

“Not yet anyway,” Monaghan said, his smirk transforming into a cheeky grin as he offered his hand. “Dominic Monaghan, Care of Magical Creatures.”

Snape’s lip curled in distaste and, after a few moments, Monaghan let his hand drop back to his side with a shrug. Snape then turned his cool gaze on to Boyd. Clear green eyes met his as Boyd stood, head cocked to the side, studying Snape.

“Billy Boyd. I’ll be teaching Charms this year.” He did not extend his hand, only stood there calmly under the ferocity of Snape’s scowl.

“You are in my dungeons why, exactly?”

“As to that,” Boyd said, his cupid’s bow lips curling into a smile, “we were re-familiarizing ourselves with the lay of the land.”

Monaghan snorted. “Also, we need some polyjuice potion so that if we get caught somewhere we aren’t supposed to be, we can conveniently make it look like someone else is breaking the rules. Figured you’d be the bloke could fix us up, yeah?”

Snape blinked, managing to convey his utter contempt in the small motion.

“That’s quite the ability you’ve got there,” Monaghan laughed as he nudged Boyd with his elbow. “C’mon, Billy, let’s go see Hagrid.”

Boyd’s smile widened to a grin. “Oh please, Dom. You know you’re more interested in Fang.”

“Absolutely,” Dom replied with his own grin. “See you around, Severus Snape,” he added with a jaunty wave as he strolled past the potions master.

Boyd stood there a moment longer, his green eyes sparkling up at Snape. “You get used to him,” he said, clearly amused by the antics of his friend.

“I’d have to care first,” Snape drawled as he turned and headed back into the closet. He pretended not to hear the soft laughter that followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started in 2007 after a discussion with pippinmctaggart of which subjects Billy and Dom would teach at Hogwarts and whether they would be able to break behind Snape's formidable walls.
> 
> Beta by dicorvo and tigg71,

“Severus.”

Snape looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing just inside his office. One black eyebrow rose in question.

“Walk with me.”

Snape sighed inwardly and stood, shaking the folds from his robes as he walked from behind his desk. He followed Dumbledore through the school until they were outside on the grounds. Finally he grew tired of the silence. “I have preparations for term, Albus. What is so important?”

“Our new Professors.”

“What about them?” Snape said with an edge to his tone.

“Why do you avoid them? Once school is in session—“

“I treat them no differently than any other person here,” Snape interjected defensively.

“Severus,” Dumbledore said, sounding for all the world as if he were a parent chastising a child for telling a fib.

Snape exhaled sharply. He was about to retort when Monaghan’s unrestrained shout of laughter reached them. He and Dumbledore both looked across the green to see the Care of Magical Creatures Professor wrestling with the Charms Professor on the ground, the two of them constantly in motion as they each sought the winning hold. Monaghan briefly had Boyd in a stronghold, but in the time it took Snape to blink, Monaghan was flipped over and his shoulders pinned definitively.

“Damn Muggle techniques,” Monaghan laughed up at his friend. “Fine, I give.”

At those words, Boyd released Monaghan and rolled onto his back, the two of them stretched out on the grass still snorting and chuckling as they recovered.

“They were the same while they were students here,” Dumbledore said, smiling in reminiscence.

“Undignified and unseemly?”

Dumbledore’s small smile widened. “Playful.”

“One can only presume they were both Gryffindors,” Snape said disdainfully,

The Headmaster shook his head and they started to walk back toward the school, leaving the laughter of Monaghan and Boyd behind them.

*

“Professor Snape.”

Snape glanced up from the potion he was mixing to see Professor Boyd standing just inside his door. He frowned, but said nothing.

“I need your help,” the Charms Master said, smiling up at him.

Snape’s eyes narrowed further in suspicion. “I don’t do love potions, Boyd.”

“Well and it’s a good thing I’ve never needed one,” Boyd replied, chuckling.

“Nor will I be the supplier for your or Professor Monaghan’s Polyjuice Potion ‘needs,’” he sneered contemptuously.

“You could continue on through an entire list of what you think I might have designs on or you could simply allow me to ask for what I need. I don’t have any plans for the afternoon really, so the choice is yours.” To illustrate his point, Boyd leaned back casually against the door frame and slipped his hands into the pockets of his corduroys.

“This is a very complicated potion and it needs my singular concentration, Professor. I have no time for you or your games.”

Boyd pushed off from the doorframe and wandered over to inspect the cauldron. He looked at the ingredients still on the table and then into the mixture itself, studying it for several moments, his eyebrows drawn in consideration. He leant down and put his nose into the opening of the cauldron, sniffing, before pulling back quickly, waving his hand under his nose as if to clear the pungent scent.

“Professor Boyd, if you don’t mind…”

“I thought that was Apollo Vera, but it’s a different colour than any of the variations I’ve seen before.”

Snape managed to keep his face from showing anything but annoyance, but he was surprised by Boyd’s familiarity with the potion. “I add fireweed to strengthen the curative aspects, thus the reddish hue,” he responded somewhat begrudgingly.

“Ah,” Boyd said, nodding.

“Fascinating though I am finding your potions knowledge, Boyd, you still have not given me an acceptable reason for this interruption.”

Boyd blinked, clearly taken aback by the tone of Snape’s voice. “Right. Ehm, I needed some flitter leaf, so I thought I’d see if you had any to hand.”

“Flitter leaf.” Snape’s eyes narrowed again as he stopped his stirring motion. Flitter leaf was used in only the most complex and sophisticated potions. At Boyd’s nod, Snape snorted. “You expect me to believe that you know enough about potions to give you some of my flitter leaf?”

“I wouldn’t be asking for it if I didn’t know how to use it, Snape. Last I checked, one didn’t have to be a potions master in a school to be adept at potions.” Boyd’s smile had disappeared and his voice was laced with sarcasm.

“What will you be mixing?”

“None of your business.”

“If you blow yourself or a part of the school up, it will be my business since I was the one supplying the flitter leaf. Now, kindly tell me what you’ll be using it for and I’ll decide if I want to give it to you.”

“Kindly bugger off, Professor Snape,” Boyd said as he turned and walked toward the door.

“Leaving without getting what you came for?” Snape drawled, eyebrows raised in mock concern.

Boyd glared over his shoulder. “Thank you for your concern, but I can find it with a little hunting in the Forbidden Forest. I was simply hoping you might be willing to lend me some and save me the time. Good day to you, Professor.”

Snape smirked at Boyd’s retreating back before turning his complete attention back to his potion - his potion that was supposed to be red, but was instead rapidly turning black because he’d left it too long without stirring. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before emptying the cauldron to begin again.


End file.
